Currently there are a variety of devices and systems designed to increase strength and performance utilizing basic crunch, sit up, and push up routines. Although these devices provide a benefit to the abdominis and pectoralis muscle groups, their limited functionality inhibits their ability to provide a “full body workout.” For example, many push-up devices are designed to strengthen your pectoralis major muscle groups and improve push-up performance, but provide only limited benefits to the major core muscle groups of the: Rectus Abdominis, Erector Spinae, Multifidus, External Oblique's, Internal Oblique's, Transverse Abdominis, Hip Flexors, Hip Adductors, and Gluteus muscles.
Progressive strength training targets a plurality of muscle groups along the trunk and torso to enable even development of muscles and power to both the core and extremities through a customized gradual progression resistance routine. Furthermore, the foundation of progressive training is to develop a strong core, balanced back and chest muscles, prevent injury, and to ensure proper spinal stability. These progressive strength exercises may be completed in a variety of settings (i.e., home, office, or a hotel) utilizing the user's own body weight in a plurality of configurations to adjust resistance and isolate different muscle groups.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable exercise apparatus that may be adjustable to provide the proper resistance based on each user's individual physical characteristics.